A battery used in an electric vehicle or hybrid electric vehicle, like any battery, has limited power transfer capabilities. Power transfer beyond certain limits may be undesirable. Limiting charging and discharging current to less than the full battery power transfer capabilities may prolong battery service life. Appropriate limits may also be affected by vehicle operating conditions. Battery power transfer limits can also operate to constrain vehicle performance where higher levels of power transfer are demanded.